Supernatural: Hold onto Life
by Miyu101
Summary: Sydney Williams thought her life was back to being normal once she stopped being a hunter; however, running into the Winchester again changed that. Now she is on the road and trying to find the answers to the questions that are thrust in front of her about her mother, her life, and her future...will she find the answers or die trying?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is Miyu101 here. Before you guys are sad that i'm uploading this and not one for my others stories hear me out. This is a story my friend who is well..my step-sister wrote, she wanted to post it but my mom and her dad wont let her post it. So I told her we would post it here. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Everything blurred together. My thoughts my ideas my dreams, they all just meshed together and I wondered what the crap was I doing? Who was I? What purpose did I think I had to try and save people? All I could think about was my best friend who I saw as my sister. Was she alive did the guys make it? Would I see her where ever I was going? I would probably never see her again, why am I just lying here? Oh yeah, I have so much pain in my body it just gave up. My whole head is just crying for me to stop thinking. Yet I wanted to go back, go back to the memories of us..the four of us, fighting the fight saving the world. My sister the one able to sense emotions and steal peoples emotion then make them her own, seeing people's memories. Sam the half demon the one said to be Lucifer's vessel, a loving caring individual. Dean, the hot headed God vessel, till this day I don't see it. Lastly me, the one that has no special purpose except to look after my best friend who I always saw as little sister, protect her from falling into the wrong hands.

* * *

**Well there is the prologue, I hope you guys like it...  
**


	2. Welcome to my screwed up life

**Grapejuice101, you are the best! So this story is dedicated to you:)  
**

* * *

**(Sydney's prov.)**

I was walking to class trying to get my mind of the random dream I had. It was about my old friends Dean and Sam. My mother and father were hunters that meant they killed the things that went bump in the night. I became friends with the boys when my older sister and I were sent to Bobby's to be protected the same night they did. I had never met Mr. Winchester and from the way Sam and Dean talked I never wanted to. I was half way to class when I felt the worst pain of emotions hit me. I fell to the ground and I couldn't breath. I tried to keep myself awake and tried to keep my body working. It was about that time that I heard a deep voice say:

"Move on nothing to see here."

Then I felt two arms lift me in them and started to walk off. It was about that time my body started to calm down and my vision started to become able for me to see.

"Sam?"I asked

Of course it wasn't the same little Sammy I grew up with but it was still Sammy,

"Hey Syd you okay?"he asked

"Yeah i think so."I replied

Soon a cheeky voice came into my hearing.

"Awe the princess woke up."

"Dean." I grunted

He came into vision that stupid , something felt off about the two of them. Sam sat me on the ground and Dean gave me my books.

"Whats wrong?"I asked them.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?"Dean asked

"Lets just say its a feeling."I said walking off

"A feeling?!"I heard the two boys ask each other.

Then I heard them running to catch up. Just between us, I have a special power I can feel peoples emotions and make my emotions other peoples. I have also been able to recently see memories, if I touch people. It's hard to control sometimes but I do. I haven't told Dean or Sam...why you may ask because I don't want them to hunt me down and kill me. I don't think they would do that but you never know. It was about that time I stopped walking. I felt someone's eyes on me. Sam and Dean ran up to me and stopped.

"Syd whats wrong?"Dean asked

I was shaking something was wrong.

"Someone is watching us."I whispered

The two brothers looked around and tried to find out who could be watching us. It was at that time I got a chill that went down my looked back at me and Sam and said:

"Okay please tell me you got the weird feeling that went down your back."

Sam and I only nodded. Sam turned to me.

"Are you going to be okay? If you want I can stay with you."Sam said

"I'll be fine. I'm not a hunter, creatures wont come after me."I said

Soon my friend Kendall walked over.

"Sydney, girl were have you been I've been looking all over. It seems like you were occupied."Kendall said

I laughed and wrapped my arm around Kendall's and said:

"These are my childhood best friends. They are like my brothers. Sam and Dean Parks."

Kendall smirked then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I had to control my powers. He was thinking so much right now. I glanced at Sam and Dean and both of them looked like they could kill Kendall. I couldn't blame them...they were always protective of me since I would get sick easily when I was a kid. When Kendall stopped kissing me, he turned to Sam and Dean and said:

"Thanks for taking care of my Sydie while I couldn't."

Then he pushed me to class. I stopped him and said:

"Hold on a sec."

I ran over to Sam and grabbed his hand and then my pen from my pocket and wrote down my cell and said:

"Call me when Kendall's not around. I have to go."

I ran back to Kendall and he smirked at the brothers.

* * *

**(Sam's and Dean's prov)**

Sam looked at his brother.

"I hate that guy."Dean said

"That makes two of us."Sam replied

Sam and Dean walked back to the libary were they started to work.

"Do you think it was okay not to tell Syd about the case?"Sam asked

"Do you want to tell her that there's a demon here?"Dean asked

"No, shes been trying to escape from hunting since Bobby found her that night."

"Exactly I don't even want her involved!"

"Neither do I."

The two brothers looked up information about the young girl that was killed.

"Dean I have something."Sam said after hours of looking.

Dean walked over and Sam read the article.

"Samantha Wilson age 20, was killed late last week. Friend Gabby Mallory found her sliced and dice almost like a wild animal had sliced her. The police thought that it was an animal since the window was open and there were claw marks everywhere. Samantha was on the gymnastic team, and she was also a top student."Sam read

"So this creep is going after the strong smart athletic type?"Dean asked

"Yeah guess so...wait here is a link to the gymnastic team."Sam said

Sam clicked it and the picture of the six girls popped up. Dean sighed and rubbed his two fingers over his eyes.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is on the end."Dean said

Sam looked and said nothing.

"I found our creep."Dean said

"what?!"Sam asked

"Look who else is in that picture."

Sam looked and saw Kendall.

"you don't think."Sam asked

"What time is it?"

"Uh...12:45 why?"

"When was that chick killed?"

"Uh..time of death was about...1:15...you don't think he's-"

"we have 30 minutes to find Syd and see if I'm right or wrong. I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

**(Sydeny's prov.)**

Class had ended I was walking with Kendall to my dorm room.

"So, how long are your friends staying?"he asked

"There just passing through. Going to meet their dad."I replied

"Oh, well to bad. I would love to hear funny stories about when you were little."Kendall said

"Trust me those two wont tell you anything because they wont tell me nothing."

"Oh, well that's to bad. Oh hey a quarter."

Kendall stopped to pick up a quarter and I kept walking it was about that time I felt sick. I started to stumble on my own to feet. I felt an arm slide around my waist, and I looked up to see Kendall. I was having trouble breathing and my heart was hurting in my chest. I thought I noticed his eyes were all black but that was after my world went black.

* * *

**(Sam and Dean's prov.)**

After we found out which room number Syd was in we took off. Dean and Sam waited no time trying to find Syd. We were running up the stairs to her room floor.

"Why did Syd have to pick a dorm on the fifth floor!?"Dean said

Sam just smirked and started to run up the stairs faster.

* * *

**(Sydney's prov)**

I started to come to when I heard the scratching of claws. It sounded like finger nails on a chalk board. When I opened my eyes I saw Kendall, then it hit me...he was the demon that killed Samantha, before that he killed Shara, before that Megan, before that Allison. I was next.I started to try to get up and run but I realized that I was bound and gagged.

'Sam! Dean!'I thought

Kendall turned around and saw that I was awake and he walked over to me.

"Ah, your awake. I wanted to wait till you were awake, to kill you. You were the first meal I actually wanted to see me kill you."he said

I was scared to the point I was almost crying. Kendall brought out the claws that made me think he was wolverine. Okay crappy joke I know but right now I was about to die what was I gonna do? He sliced my fore arm and i gasped in pain.

"Did that hurt? I wounder if your other friends felt that to?"Kendall asked

It was at that time he was right over me, he then dug one of his claws deep in my leg. I wanted to scream ,but I couldn't.

"Did that one hurt? I think I learned that one from your friend Megan."Kendall said

It was about that time my dorm room door busted open and the boys ran in. Kendall circled behind me and smiled:

"Ah, your white knights come to save you."

Sam and Dean walked to where we were. Sam and Dean held their pistols at Kendall and looked at me worriedly. Kendall started to pet my hair like I was a dog.

"You two just had to come...she could have live a little longer. I was actually fascinated with this one...Her abilities were forming to the top of their notch. When she had hit her full ability she would have become a sweet meal."Kendall said

Then he licked my face. I closed my eyes. It was at that time I heard a voice.

"Stop it or I'll kill you..trust me I'll enjoy every minute of this one."

I opened my eyes to see Dean had stepped forward.

'Dean...save me...SAM!'I thought

Sam looked at me quickly and smirked. I was confused but I put my total trust in those two that night. It was about that time that Kendall was going to finish me off but a gun went off. I looked to see Dean hadn't fired it was Sam. The bullet grazed my shoulder but it had killed Kendall. Dean and Sam ran over to me and untied me. I launched myself at the two of them crying. They just let me hang onto them like an idiot and let me cry. Afterwards, I packed my stuff up and told the police the fake story about Kendall being a freaky killer...and how he attacked me and my two step-brothers saving me. I walked down the steps and out side were the black impala was waiting for me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"Sam asked

I knew what he was looking at. He was looking at my arm and my shoulder.

"Yeah, you can the the girl out of the hunt but you cant take the hunter out of the girl..."I said

He smiled. I threw my bags into the back and the hopped into the back seat of the Impala. We were speeding down the highway.

"So...what did he mean about your powers?"Sam asked

"Should I tell you guys?"I asked

"Yeah, you should."Sam replied

"Fine."I said

I leaned forward in the seat and said:

"It happened after Bobby found me that night. I started becoming scared and I realized that I could feel other peoples emotions. Not only that I could make my emotions others. Recently I realized that I could see people's memories."

"So...you can read emotions?"Dean asked

"Yeah, it sucks...I Kinda wish I didn't have it. Sometimes when someone has such strong feelings I feel them."

Dean went back to driving and Sam went to his laptop. I laid down in the backseat, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Now that Sydney is with them, the next episode is:  
**

**'Dead in Water'**


	3. Dead in Water

**(Sydeny's prov)**

I woke up in the back seat, to see Sam looking back at me.

"Hey sleeping bear's awake."He teased

"Har har."I said

I sat up and rubbed my head it was hurting like crap.

"Are you okay?"Dean asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I think it's just someones emotions. Can we eat I'm starving?"

Dean smiled at me and then said:

"I love this kid. Lets eat Sammy."

Sam turned back to me and I smirked.

"Can't beat Dean's stomach it's connected to the driver."I said

Sam, Dean, and I got out at the next dinner and went in to eat. I sat in between the two brothers afraid they were going to get into one of their little fights. After we got through eating Dean went and grabbed a newspaper he started circling ads in the newspaper. Sam had went to the bathroom leaving me sitting with his brother.

"Can I get you anything else?"The waitress asked

Dean looked up and I just looked out of the corner of my eyes, Dean smiles at the waitress.

"Just the check please."Sam said as he sits back down.

"okay."The waitress said as she walks away.

Dean turned to Sam and said:

"You know Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while."

Then Sam points to the waitress in short shorts walking into the kitchen and then Dean says:

"That's fun."

Dean hands Sam and I the newspaper he had been circling.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."Dean said

"A funeral?"I asked

"They buried an empty coffin. For uh, a closure or whatever."Dean replied

"A closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."Sam replied

His emotions got really strong. I griped my glass tightly. Neither of the brother's realized.

"Something you want to say to me?"Dean asked

"The trail for dad It's getting colder every day."Sam replied

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?"Dean asked

"I don't know. Something, anything."Sam replied

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just "

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam rolls his eyes, and the waitress walks by again, distracting Dean.

"Can you two relax please?"I asked finding my voice finally.

"Oh shit sorry Syd."Sam said

The both of them calmed down and I was able to breath again. For some reason when their emotions got high I lost all ability to breath. Of course I haven't told them yet.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!"Sam said

"Huh?"Dean asked

"How far?"I asked

We walked out of the restaurant after paying then we got back into the impala.

* * *

**(3rd person's prov)**

Sam, Sydney, and Dean drove to a small town. They pass a sign that says, "Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI."

They pull up to the cabin that was shown earlier, and they knock on the door. Sophie's brother answers it. Sam turns to Sydeny in the backseat and says:

"Get down and hide in the floorboard."

"Why?"Sydney whined

"Trust me..okay."Sam replied

Sydney crawled down in the floorboard behind Dean's seat and sat there. Sam laughed even with her sitting on her but she couldn't be seen through the window. The two boys got out and walked to the door.

"Will Carlton?"Dean asked

"Yeah that's right."Will replied

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service."Dean said

They go outside by the lake. Sophie's father is sitting on a bench on the dock.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down."Will said

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?"Dean asked

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."Will said

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?"Sam asked

"No, that's what I'm telling you."Will replied

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"Sam asked

"No. Again, she was really far out there."Will replied

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?"Dean said

"No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?"Will asked

"We'll let you know as soon as we do."Dean replied smugly

Dean starts to walk back towards the car and notices Sydney's gone.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?"Sam asked

Will turns to look at his father, still sitting on the bench on the dock

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean... he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."Will said

"We understand."Sam said

They go to the car and Sydney popped her head up.

"Guys drop me off a little ways from the police station and give me my bag. That way if you guy's plan blows up in your face i'll get inside."Sydney said

The guys stopped and Sydney got out garbed her bag and took off walking towards the police station.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

_(POLICE STATION)_

The two boys found the police chief Jake outside and started to talk to him.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"Jake said

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."Sam asked

"Like what?"Jake asked

They walk into an office. Jake motions to a chair.

"Here sit please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster."Jake said

"Yeah"Dean said then he laughs "...right."

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."The sheriff said

"That's weird though I mean that's... that's the third missing body this year."Dean said

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."Jake said

"I know."Dean said

"Anyway"Jake said then Sighs "All this It won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?"Dean asked

"Well the dam, of course."Jake replied

"Of course... the dam. It's uh... sprung a leak."Dean replied

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."Jake said

"Exactly."Dean said

* * *

**(Sydney's prov.)**

I was walking through town trying to find one person.I couldn't really tell who I was looking for. I was just being pulled twords someone. Soon I met this little boy.

"Hello."I said

He didn't say anything to me he just smiled and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and I felt a rush of memories. When I came to I realized it was his memories...he had let me see his memories...How did he know I could do that?

"Who are you?"I asked him

He just smiled and then he pulled me to a woman.

"Oh hello. Lucas who is this?"she asked

"My name is Sydney. Nice to meet you. I'm new in town and I'm trying to find a place to stay."I said quickly.

"Oh well hello Sydney. Why don't you stay with us? Lucas seems to like you and all."she said

"Thank you but I don't know your name."I replied

"It's Andrea. I'm glad Lucas likes you maybe that way he will open up to you."she said

I smiled and nodded, like I knew what she was talking about. She looked down at her watch and said:

"I have to go see my dad, you want to come with me?"

"Sure."I said

Lucas walked over and grabbed my hand. I smiled and then I thought.

'Maybe I'll see Sam and Dean. That way they can know I'll be okay.'

We walk into the police station. Andrea walks ahead of Lucas and I.

* * *

**(With Sam and Dean)**

A woman taps on the door

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later."she said

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter."Jake said

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."Dean said then Shakes her hand.

"Andrea Bar. Hi."Andrea said

"Hi."Dean said

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake."Jake said

"Oh."Andrea replied

About that time someone walked in with a small boy. Sam and Dean both looked at each other. She smiles at the two and said:

"Hello."

"Hello."Sam said quickly.

Jake turned to see her and said:

"Who are you?"

"Oh dad this is Sydney. She's new in town and Lucas has taken up with her. She needs a place to stay and i'm letting her stay with me."Andrea said

Dean walked over to the kid and said:

"Oh hey there. What's your name?"

The boy walks away without speaking, and Sydney goes to follow him.

"His name is Lucas."Andrea said

Lucas and Sydney are in the other room. Sydney is giving him crayons out of a box.

"Is he okay?"Sam asked

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."Jake said

The four of them start to leave, out to where Sydney and Lucas are.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel."Dean said

"Lakefront Motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south."Andrea said

"Would you mind showing us?"Dean asked

"You want me to walk you two blocks?"Andrea said after a short laugh

"Not if it's any trouble."Dean replied

"I'm headed that way anyway."Andrea said then turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." then she turned to Lucas and said: "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?"

She kisses him on the head.

Dean waves as they leave, and Jake nods at them.

"Thanks again."Sam said

The group of four started walking down the side walk. Sam and Sydney were walking behind Andrea and Dean talking lightly.

"Are you sure he opened his memories for you?"Sam asked

"Yeah, a lot of them were fuzzy but I could get that he wanted my help. Sam, I'm scared."Sydney replied

"Don't worry. Dean and I wont be far away."Sam said

"I know. But you can't be superman wounder boy."Sydney said

"I can try."

Andrea and Dean were watching Sam and Sydney closely.

"So... cute kid."Dean said

"Thanks."Andrea said

"Kids are the best, huh?"Dean asked

Andrea ignores his comment, and they walk a bit farther. Sam and Sydney smiled at Dean.

"There it is. Like I said. Two blocks."Andrea said

They have stopped in front of a building that says, "Lakefront Motel".

"Thanks."Sam said

"Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!"Andrea said to Dean

She walks away. Sydney smiles then waves bye to Sam and follows

"Kids are the best"? You don't even like kids."Sam said

"I love kids." Dean said

"Name three children that you even know." Sam replied

Dean tries to think, and Sam waves his hand in that "forget you" manner, and walks into the motel. Dean scratches his head.

"I'm thinking!" Dean said

The boys walk in and get a motel room. While Dean was getting the stuff out of the impala Sam started researching on his laptop. Dean came in and flopped down on the bed.

"So there are the three drowning victims this year."

"Any before that?" Dean asked

"Uh yeah... six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam replied

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked

"This whole lake monster thing It, It just bugs me." Sam replies

"Why? "Dean asked

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain There is literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Dean walks over then points to the web page Sam has up.

"Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked

Sam looked at the page and read to his brother:

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May."

Sam opens a link for more information.

"Oh...Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam replied

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said

* * *

**(Sydney's prov)**

I was walking with Andrea. She turned to me and smiled:

"So I see you and the youngest of the wildlife committee was hitting it off." She said

I felt a light blush creep to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied

She walked beside me and elbowed me in the side.

"He seemed like he was really into you." She replied

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"We just met. How can you tell?"

She then looked at me and said:

"Are you sure you haven't met him before? I mean you to look like you have known each other for ever."

I just shook my head no.

"I've never met him before..."

We walked back into the police station. Lucas saw us and he ran to me.

"We'll run home and let you drop your stuff off." Sydney replied

"Okay." I replied

We were only home for like fifteen minutes before we left to head to the park. I sat down beside Andrea and stretched. It was then I realized I haven't changed since school.

'Urg. I must smell like crap.'I thought

I looked me over I was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt and black chucks. Lucas ran over and grabbed my hand and pulled me to where he was playing.

"Hey Lucas I only have one right arm and I need it!" I yelled to him Andrea just laughed at us.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

Sam and Dean walked over to the park to see Andrea sitting on a bench keeping an eye on Lucas and Sydney who were drawing.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked

"I'm here with my son and Sydney." Andrea replied

"Oh...Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked

He walks over to Lucas and Sydney, leaving Sam and Andrea by the bench

"Tell your friend those whole "Jerry Maguire" thing's not going to work on me." Andrea said to Sam

"I don't think that's what this is about." Sam replied

"How's it goin?" Dean asked

Dean kneels down to the table that Lucas is coloring on and has toy soldiers set up on. Dean grabs one of the toy soldiers. Lucas just scooted over closer to Sydney

"Oh I used to love these things." Dean said

Dean makes gun sounds and explosions, and throws the toy soldier down after pretending it was shot.

"So crayons is more your thing?" Dean asked

"That's cool. Chicks dig artists" Sydney said

Dean and Sydney begin to look at the pile of papers Lucas has colored. The first one is a huge black swirl; the next one is a red bicycle.

"Hey these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?"

Dean picks up a crayon.

"I'm not so bad myself." Dean said

He sits on the table and picks up a pad of paper.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something. Anyway...Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything; you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean said

Dean hands Lucas the picture he drew.

"This is my family." Dean said

Dean points to the people he drew.

"That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, that's a close friend of ours she's like my sister, and that's me. All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean said

After Dean walks back to Sam and Andrea, Lucas picks up the picture to look at it.

"You know...between you and me, I could he was telling the truth. You can trust him." Sydney said

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me not since his dad's accident." Andrea said

"Yeah we heard. Sorry." Dean replied

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea replied

"That can't be easy, for either of you." Sam replied

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just... when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw... and now he's found Sydney. Maybe with Sydney he will open up." Andrea replied

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean replied

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish..."Andrea started but stopped when Lucas and Sydney walks up "Hey sweetie."

Lucas hands Dean a drawing.

"Lucas wanted you to have this. He thought this would help you in your search." Sydney replied

"Thanks... Thanks Lucas." Dean said

Dean and Sam start to walk off, Sydney just watches them. Lucas pushes her towards them. Sydney trips over Andrea's foot.

"Ahh.."Sydney screams

Sydney braced for impact but it never caught her. She looked up to see Sam had caught her.

"uh..I was wondering can I have your number." Sydney asked

Sam looked at her then it hit him what she was at.

"Sure." Sam replied

Sam grabbed her arm and then a pen from Dean and he wrote his number down on her arm.

"There ya go. Call me." Sam said

"I will." Sydney replied

The two walked off and Sydney was attacked by Andrea. Lucas walks back to the table. After a couple of more hours the three left. Sydney was unpacking her things with the door closed when she got this big headache it was then she saw it:

_It was the Carlton Residence_

_Bill is sitting on his chair watching TV, and Will pops his head in the living room._

_"Hey dad, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?" Will asked_

_He goes into the kitchen after being ignored. The next time we see Will, he is at the sink washing a knife to cut a vegetable with. He starts cutting the vegetable before bothering to turn the water off, and we notice the water turns a brownish color. He notices it and turns the water up. A bunch of black water comes bubbling up through the drain and fills the sink. He pulls the sleeve of his shirt up and reaches his arm down the sink to pull the drain. He brings the plug up, but the water still does not drain, so he sticks his arm back in the water, when it is grabbed. His face is pulled into the sink until he drowns, and finally the water recedes._

Sydney jumped up and grabbed her jacket. She didn't care that she was wearing a long t-shirt and short umbro shorts. She ran down stairs, and put her shoes on. Andrea stuck her head outside of the kitchen.

"Syd where you going?" Andrea asked

"Well, Sam kinda asked if I could go on a walk with him. If you don't want me to, that's okay with me." Sydney said

Sydney couldn't let her say no, she bent her emotions.

"No that's okay. Call me when you're on your way home." Andrea said

"Thanks Andie, I'll call ya promise." Sydney said

Sydney ran out hurrying to the two boys she trusted with this. Sydney reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Sammy." Sydney cried

* * *

**(Sam's prov.)**

I sat up in bed fast, Dean looked at me shocked from his burger.

_"Sammy." She cried again._

"Syd what's wrong?" I asked

_"How fast can you meet me?" She asked_

"Uh? Where you at?" I asked

_"Not sure, everything looks the same...wait, I can meet you at the motel...I think."_

"How about the park, I'll meet you there."

_"Good I'm already here." She said sniffing._

"Are you okay?" I asked getting up and getting my jacket.

_"No i'll explain when you get here."_

"Okay, be there in five."

I walked out to the park, and then I saw her, she was sitting on the bench crying.

"Syd?"I asked

She perked her head up.

"Sammy?" She asked

"Yeah," I said

She ran over to me and cried into my chest. I didn't know what to do...so I just held her tightly.

"You okay?" I asked

"No..I think I saw...Will Carlton die." She replied

"How?"I asked

"He must have had high emotions and I must have tapped into them...I don't know. Sammy I'm scared."

"Look I'll drop you off at Andrea's and head over to the Carlton's and I'll check it out."

She nodded and we walked back to the motel. Dean smiled at us when he saw us. Then he saw her face and became worried.

"Whoa, hold on what's wrong?" He asked

"I'll tell you about later." I said grabbing the keys to the impala

Syd dialed Andrea and told her she was heading home.

I watched her walk back into Andrea's house. Then I did what I promised Sydney.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

Sam walked back into the motel room and Dean looked at him again.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said

"What do you mean? What was that episode with Sydney about?"

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam said "Syd saw it."

"He drowned?" Dean asked "What do you mean Syd saw it?"

"Yep, in the sink." Sam said "Syd's not sure."

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water... water that comes from the same source."

"The lake."

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, It took both his kids."

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

* * *

**CARLTON RESIDENCE**

Bill is sitting on the bench on the dock at the lake. Sam and Dean walk up to him.

"Mr. Carlton... we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Sam said

"We're from the Department..."Dean started

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill replied

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam said

"My children are gone. It's... it's worse than dying. Go away... please." Bill replied

On the way back to the car Sam and Dean are talking.

"What do you think?" Sam asked

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean replied

"What is it?" Sam replied

The two of them have stopped in front of the Carlton's house.

"Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean said

He pulls out the picture of the house Lucas had drawn for him earlier, which much resembles the Carlton's house.

* * *

_**The Bar Residence**_

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean replied

"He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?" Andrea replied

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam replied

"My husband, the others They just drowned. That's all." Andrea replied

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean replied

* * *

_**Lucas' Room.**_

Sydney and Lucas were sitting in his room. Sydney was drawing something in her sketch pad. Lucas is playing with his toy soldiers and coloring in his room. Dean, Sam and Andrea all walk to the doorway. Dean walks into the room.

"Hey Lucas. You remember me?" Dean replied

He sees that Lucas has colored two more pictures of a red bicycle.

"You know, I, uh... I wanted to thank you for that last drawing... but the thing is, I need your help again." Dean replied

Lucas is coloring something that looks like a person in water. Dean unfolds the drawing of the house Lucas colored for him, and sets it down in front of him.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. Its okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe...your dad wants you to be brave, too."

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He hands him a picture of almost a whole town, with a church, a house, and a boy with a red bicycle.

"Thanks, Lucas." Dean said.

Dean looked over at Sydney who was watching him, closely. He smirked then walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Dean and Sam in the impala.**_

Dean and Sam are in the car, trying to find the scene Lucas drew.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam replied "Maybe he's like Syd."

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please." Dean replied

"All right... we got another house to find."

"The only problem is there are about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone."

Sam looking at the picture says:

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean said

"You know, um... what you said about mom... you never told me that before."

"It's no big deal... Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

After a couple of hours of driving around they finally find a place close to Sam's idea. Sam and Dean walking up to a white church, like in Lucas' picture. Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, when he puts it down, we see a yellow house.

"Okay now all we have to find the house." Sam said

Dean smiled and then pointed and smirked. Sam just followed his brother's eyes.

"Oh isn't that just nice." Sam said

Sam and Dean walked over to the house. Dean walked up and knocked on the door. An old woman came to the door and she asked:

"Can I help you boys?"

"Uh..yes, can we come in?" Dean asked

"Sure."The old woman said

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is Sam you are?" Dean asked

"I'm Mrs. Sweeney nice to meet you boys."Mrs. Sweeney said

When Dean and Sam were in the house Dean started his questions.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asked

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him."Mrs. Sweeney said

In the middle of her sentence we see a bunch of toy soldiers set out on a table. Sam points them out to Dean.

"You know, it's... It's worse than dying."Mrs. Sweeney said

"Did he disappear from here I mean, from this house?" Dean asked

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."Mrs. Sweeney said

Dean pulls a picture off of Mrs. Sweeney's mirror. There are two boys in it, one with a red bicycle. He reads from the back of the picture.

" "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970." "Dean read

* * *

_**With Sydney**_

Sydney was sitting in her room reading a book listing to her eye pod when she felt herself start to get sick and a headache again.

"Not again...Could it whoever is killing these people trying to tell me how to stop this?" Sydney asked herself

Sydney closed her eyes and saw the Carlton residence

_Bill seems to be talking to the water._

_"You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want." Bill said_

Sydney gasped and she crawled over to the nightstand and garbed her phone. She dialed the number quickly and waited for it to go through.

* * *

_**Sam and Dean.**_

Sam and Dean were in the Impala talking about random theories

"Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean said

"And Bill the people he loves Are all getting punished." Sam finished

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean replied

"What if Bill killed him?"

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

About that time Sam's phone went off. Sam dug into his pockets and pulled it out. Dean watched Sam closely and then Sam looked at the caller id.

"It's Syd." Sam replied

"ANSWER IT!" Dean demanded

Sam answered the call.

"Hello..."

Dean watched Sam's facial expressions.

"Okay, Syd calm down Dean and I will check... We were headed there anyways." Sam replied

Dean was confused but he trusted Syd. She had been right so far. Sam hung up his phone then turned to Dean and said:

"Syd said Bill Carlton is in danger! GO!"

Dean didn't even hear the last of his brother's sentence he just stepped on the gas and flew to where Bill Carlton was. They get to the Carlton residence and the two jump out of the Impala.

"Mister Carlton!?"Sam asked looking around for him.

They hear an engine; Dean turns around and sees Bill Carlton going out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out." Dean said

Sam and Dean race over to the end of the dock and yell to him to come back to shore.

"Mister Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean and Sam yell

The water rises up and flips Mr. Carlton's boat upside-down; however we do not see Mr. Carlton again.

* * *

**Later that day...**

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE**

Lucas is sitting in a chair, rocking uncomfortably. His eyes shift to be Sydney and Andrea were standing.

"Baby what's wrong?" Andrea asked

Sam, Dean, and Jake walk in the door.

"Sam, Dean, I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea said

"So now you're on a first-name basis." Jake asked "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner." Andrea said then Gives him a paper bag.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I don't really have the time." Jake said

"I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea replied

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake replied

Lucas whimpers and grabs Sydney's arm. She bends down and starts trying to comfort him, Lucas used his other arm to grab Dean. Dean followed Sydney's example and bent down to Lucas.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked

"Lucas." Sydney and Sam asked

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean said

Dean looked at Sydney. Lucas clung onto her while keeping an arm on Dean's jacket.

Sydney gets up and picks up Lucas. His head on her shoulder, and she rocked him back and forth taking him outside.

"Sydney is really good with him." Jake said

"Yeah, I'm glad they met! I better get going see you at home dad." Andrea replied

Andrea walked out of the room, then Dean, Sam, and Jake went into his office and closed the door.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean replied

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake replied

Dean looks surprised

"That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you two." Jake replied

"See, now we can explain that." Dean replied

"Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake said

"Door number two sounds good." Sam replied

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake replied

* * *

**Bar Residence**

Lucas is in his bedroom coloring another black spiral. Andrea walks by his door in a robe. Sydney is walking up the stairs with a glass of milk.

"Baby...what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed." Lucas said

She picks him up. Sydney gets a chill that goes down her spine. She looks around but doesn't see anything.

'Why does it feel like Sam and Dean are going further and further away from me?' Sydney asked herself

* * *

**(With Sam and Dean)**

Dean and Sam are almost ready to get on the freeway. They are at a stoplight where a highway sign says the interstate to Milwaukee is to the left.

"Green." Sam said

"What?" Dean asked

"Light's green."

Dean turns left.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam replied

"I know." Dean replied

* * *

**Bar Residence**

Andrea is in her bathroom. She puts the plug in her bathtub and turns the water on.

Sydney is sitting in her room reading a book; she can't shake the feeling something is going to happen.

* * *

**(With Sam and Dean)**

"But Dean, this job-I think it's over." Sam replied

"I'm not so sure." Dean replied

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt? What is Syd gets hurt did you forget she is still there."

"But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared."

"That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Bar Residence**

The bathtub has filled up most of the way, and she puts her hand in to test the water. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water starts coming out of the faucet in the same dark brown color as before with Will. She starts washing herself with the washcloth, and when she finally bothers to open her eyes, she sees that the water has turned brown. She screams, and tries to get out of the tub, throwing one of her legs over the side, but it is pulled back in.

Sydney heard the screams and took off running she made it to the bathroom door to see Lucas pounding on the door. Sydney runs to him and gets down on her knees.

"Listen sweaty I need you to be brave i'll save your mother but you will have to go get help!" Sydney said

Lucas nodded and took off running down the steps. Sydney saw that he was gone and then she yelled:

"ANDREA ARE YOU OKAY?!""

Sydney didn't get a reply so she tried to bust the door down. Sydney then felt about two pops in her arm.

Andrea's head is pulled under the water, but she manages to get it back out. She is then pulled back under again, and back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

**3rd person**

Outside the front door, Sam and Dean have arrived again.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam asked

Dean rings the doorbell, and right as he is pushing it, Lucas flings the door open, panting.

"Lucas!? Lucas?!"Dean asked

Lucas looks at the two then takes off running. Dean and Sam waste no time following him. Lucas runs to the bathroom door that now has water pouring out from under it. Sydney fells her strength leaving her. She feels Lucas grab her leg as she starts to fall. Then she hears a voice:

"Lucas!"

"Dean. Help." Syd breaths out

Dean and Sam come up the stairs they are really confused. Lucas starts pounding on the door before Dean gently sort of throws him out of the way back to Sam, who is now by Sydney's side trying to get her to breath. Lucas grabs onto Sam and Sydney as Dean kicks in the door. Lucas grabs onto Dean and Sydney, as Sydney and him walk over, and Sam runs into the bathroom, sticking his arms into the bathtub. He groans as he tries to pull up Andrea, and finally her head emerges, gasping. Her face is still shoved back in the water, but Sam keeps pulling and grunting until she finally comes completely out of the bathtub. They roll onto the floor and she starts coughing up water.

* * *

**A Little Later**

Sam and Andrea are sitting down, while Dean is going through some notebooks on bookshelves.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked

"No. It doesn't make any sense." Andrea said then she starts to cry "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened everything." Sam replied

"I heard... I thought I heard... there was this voice." Andrea replied

"What did it say?"

"It said... it said "Come play with me." What's happening?"

Sydney walked down the stairs after changing out of her pj's into an old ACDC shirt and blue jean shorts. She walked over to Dean.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asked

"Not really I feel really puksih right now..."Sydney replied

Dean smiled then walked over to the bookshelf. Sydney went and sat down on the couch. Dean has pulled out some sort of scrapbook that says, "Jake 12 years old". He appears to have seen something, so he closes it, and turns around to go show Sam and Andrea. Sydney sighs then gets up and she notices Lucas in the door way.

"Hey buddy." She replied

She noticed that Lucas was still in his pj's so she took him up stairs to get out of them, knowing Sam would fill her in later.

Dean walks into the room with Andrea and Sam. He lays it down in front of Andrea, opened to a page that has pictures of a Boy Scout troop.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked

"What? Um... Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures." Andrea replied

She moves her finger over to a different picture of her father as a kid, and he is standing right next to Peter Sweeney.

"Chris Bar's drowning-The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff." Dean replied

"Bill and the sheriff they were both involved with Peter." Sam finished

"What about Chris? My dad what are you talking about?" Andrea asked

Sydney and Lucas walked down stairs and both just stopped, they felt something, it was coming and it wouldn't come till one or all of them were gone. Dean turned around and noticed them.

"Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked

"Syd?! What's up?" Sam replied

Lucas grabs Sydney's hand and the two open the door and walks outside. Sam, Dean, and Andrea follow.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked as she followed behind them

Lucas and Sydney stop and look from the ground to Dean.

"Sydney, you take Andrea and Lucas gets back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean replied

"Alright...Be careful." Sydney said

Sydney pulls Andrea and Lucas away, and Dean and Sam suddenly have shovels and are digging in the spot Lucas stopped at. They dig until there is a thud, and then they get down on their knees and finish digging with their hands. They pull out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam replied

"Who are you?" A voice asked

Dean and Sam turn around to see Jake standing there aiming a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked

"What happened you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean replied

* * *

**Inside the Bar Residence.**

Andrea is looking out the window, watching Sam and Dean, while Sydney has Lucas in her lap holding him closely stroking his head calming him down.

Andrea sees her father pointing a gun at Sam and Dean. Andrea turns to Sydney and Lucas and said:

"Go to your room, sweetie with Sydney. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."

Lucas runs to his room with Sydney and she goes outside.

* * *

**Outside the Bar's house**

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake replied

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean replied

Andrea comes running up not hearing what Dean had just said.

"Dad!" Andrea said

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean replied

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam finished

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam replied smartly

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane." Jake said

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean said

Lucas and Sydney are hiding somewhere outside watching this conversation. He hears a voice and Sydney feels something.

_"Come play with me."_

Sydney starts to feel something making her body weak. She also felt her mind go blank.

Lucas starts to follow Peter's voice while dragging Sydney with him.

Andrea stood looking at Dean, Sam and her dad hoping this was some nightmare

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked

"No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous." Jake said

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea said her dad's eyes moved over to her "Tell me you, you didn't kill anyone."

He looks away breathing heavily.

"Oh my God." Andrea whispered

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris, because of some ghost... it's not rational." Jake said

"All right listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." Dean said

Andrea gasps as she sees Lucas and Sydney going down to the lake.

"Lucas!" Jake and Andrea shout

"Sydney!" Sam and Dean shout

They all run up to the dock where Lucas is reaching his hand over the water, trying to get to a toy like one of the figures Dean was playing with earlier at the park. Sydney is crouch down beside him staring into the water.

_"Come play with me."_

"Lucas! Sydney!" Dean shouted

"Lucas! Baby stay where you are!" Andrea said "Sydney hang on!"

A hand comes up and pulls Lucas and Sydney into the water. Sydney tried to hold onto Lucas but something was clawing at her to let go. She felt it was getting angry, so she guessed it just deiced to take her to. She felt like she was in a hundred pounds of pressure.

At this time Dean, Sam, Andrea and Jake have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stops as he sees Peter's head go under the water. Dean and Sam continue to run down to the edge of the dock and jump off of it, diving into the water.

"Oh my God!" Andrea said

She starts to take off her jacket to jump in too.

"Andrea, stay there." Sam said

"No, Lucas! Sydney!" Andrea shouts

"We'll get them just stay on the dock." Sam said

He dives under the water again, and Dean comes up. Sam comes up shortly after.

"Sam?" Dean asked

"Lucas where are you? Sydney?!"Andrea shouts

Jake starts taking off his jacket as Sam and Dean go back under the water. Jake starts to wade into the lake.

"Peter, if you can hear me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so I'm so sorry." Jake starts

"Daddy, no." Andrea whispers

"Peter. Lucas He's just a little boy. Sydney...she doesn't deserve this.. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Jake said

"Jake, no!" Dean shouts

Peter comes up from the bottom of the lake.

"Just let it be over!" Jake said

Jake is dragged down.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea shouts

Dean dives down; Sam also dives down, and shortly surfaces, shaking his head to Andrea. She mouths the word "no" and Dean surfaces, holding Lucas and Sydney. Sam swims over and grabs Sydney. Sydney is shaking and coughing water she just grabs ahold of Sam's shirt. Sam grips her tightly close to him.

* * *

**The next day**

Sam, Dean, and Sydney, with her arm in a sling, were packing up the Impala getting ready to go.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said

"I know." Dean replied

About that time Sydney sees something coming out of the corner of her eye. She looks and sees Andrea come walking up with Lucas

"Sam, Dean, Sydney." Andrea shouts

"Hey." Dean replied

"We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said

Andrea points to the tray Lucas is carrying.

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea said

Sydney smiles then high-fives Lucas with her good arm.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked

Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas' forehead then says:

"Of course."

"Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car." Dean said

Dean and Lucas left leaving Sam, Andrea, and Sydney standing a little ways away.

"How you holding up?" Sydney asked

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea replied

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Sam replied

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Andrea replied

Dean puts the sandwiches in the car.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said

"That's right. Up high."

Dean holds his hand up for a high five Lucas high fives it.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean said

"All right." Lucas replied with a wink "Take care of Sydney for me"

Andrea comes up and kisses Dean

"Thank you."

After thinking on the kiss for a moment, Dean scratches his head and starts to get in the car.

"Sam Sydney, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Sam and Sydney get in the car, and they, Sydney, Sam, and Dean, smile as Lucas and Andrea wave goodbye to them, then they drive away. Sydney grabs her ipod and lays in the backseat.

"Hey get some shut eye you deserve it." Dean said looking at her through the review mirror.

"Alright. Sammy promise me that you'll make sure Dean doesn't do any practical jokes on me." Sydney said

"Alright you go my word, see you in a little bit Syd." Sam replied

Sydney grabbed the blanket she had bought and covered up with it, then she turned her ipod on and went to sleep.

* * *

**the Great cover photo is done by Grapejuice101. Also I would like to say all of Sydney's clothing will be in Miy101's collection called Supernatural on Polyvore **


	4. Phantom Travler

_It was a beutaiful day in an airport. Planes could be heard taking off. But for some reason the attention is focused on a very nervous man in a suit he sits up. He checks his ticket and enters the bathroom. While in the bathroom he hears:_

_"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines."_

_While in the bathroom he leansover the sink, splashing water on his face. A second man comes out of the stall area and dries his hands._

_"Nervous flyer?"The second man asked_

_"It's that obvious, huh?"The first man asked_

_"You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?"The second man replied_

_The first man watches him go._

_"Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you."The first man replied_

_Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes. With that the man walks into the plane._

_Inside the plane the piolt was walking onto the plane._

_"Thanks."The pilot said_

_The pilot turned to adress the flight attendant and said:_

_"Amanda, how are you today?"_

_"I'm doing just fine, Chuck."_

_The flight attendent addresses a passengers._

_"Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right."The flight attendant said_

_"Thank you."The passenger said_

_The fight attendant addresses the first man from the bathroom._

_"Have a nice flight, sir."The flight attendant said_

_The man turns, and the flight attendant see that his eyes are completely black, even the whites._

_"Oh, I'm counting on it."The man said_

_The flight attendant blinks several times, watching the man, and shakes her head._

_"Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on..."The flight attendant said_

_"Thank you."The second passenger said_

_"...the left."The flight attendant said_

_The plan had already taken off and was just at the right altitue where they could get up._

_"In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin..." The copilot said  
the man turns to his seatmate._

_"Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?"the man said_

_"oh, uh..."the woman started and she checked her watch "About forty minutes."_

_The man then says:_

_"Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs."_

_The man gets up, squeezes past the woman, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A young man in an aisle seat, another man, notices him._

_"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"the man who noticed him shouts_

_The first man turns to look at boy, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. The flight attendant struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. the boy, the pilot, and the copilot already have them on. _

* * *

Dean is asleep on his stomach. As the door opens, Dean awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon. As he turns to look, he sees Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries.

"Morning, sunshine."Sam said

"What time is it?"Dean asked

"Uh, it's about five forty-five."Sam replied

"In the morning?"Dean replied

"Yep."Sam said with a smile

"Where does the day go?"

Dean sits up.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"Dean asked

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."Sam replied

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."Dean replied

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."Sam replied

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"Dean asked

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."Sam said

"Yeah, it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern—"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam shrugs and looks at Sydney who is still asleep; however, her face is scrunched up and she is flopping back and forth.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"Dean asked

Sam crosses the room, sits on the other bed(the one Sydney is on), and hands a coffee to Dean.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."Sam replied

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."Dean replied

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?"

Dean shakes his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?"Sam replied

"No, not really."Dean replied

Sam reaches under Dean pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as takes the knife back.

"That's not fear. That is precaution."Dean replied

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."Sam replied

About that time Sydney woke up screaming. Sam sat his coffee down and grabbed Sydney into his arms. She grabbed onto him tightly. Dean was about to say something when his phone answers it, while watching his brother comfort Sydney.

"Hello?"

_"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."Jerry replied_

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"Dean replied

_"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse."Jerry replied_

_"_What is it?"Dean asked

_"Can we talk in person?"_

Dean eyes Sam and Sydney. Sam eyes back.

After the group packed up all their stuff they got into the Impala and drove down the road. No one had talked since Sydney's freak out moment. Dean and Sam shared a look then Sam started:

"Sydney-"

"I saw it..."Sydney whispered

"What? You saw what?"Dean asked

"A massacure..."Sydney whispered

Dean slammed on the break and Sam turned in his seat.

"You saw a what?"Both boys said together

"I saw a massacre, "Sydney replied "It was horrible, so many people screaming...so many people so many emotions...there were little kids to! So many people dead."

Sam and Dean shared a look. They had only seen Sydney this shook up one other time; however, she didn't talk last time.

"I think we need to go meet this guy."Dean said

* * *

**The next Day**

The boy's along with Sydney were walking with Dean's friend Jerry in an air plane hanger.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out."Jerry said

"Yeah, he told us. It was a poltergeist?"Sam replied

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie."A man said who was working.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"Jerry said

Before Sam could even reply he felt Sydney's eyes on him. Sam complied himself to reply.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off."Sam replied

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."Jerry replied

"He did?"Sam asked shocked

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"Jerry asked

Sydney wondered that herself when she noticed that neither of the boys were going to reply she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now."Sydney replied

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Sydney. Even trade, huh?"Jerry replied

Dean laughs.

"No, not by a long shot."Sam replied

"Yeah, these guys are the best of the best."Sydney replied

"I got something I want you guys to hear."Jerry replied

The group walks into Jerry's office. He sits at his desk. Dean and Sam take the chairs leaving Sydney to sit in Sam's lap.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley."Jerry said

Jerry puts a CD in a drive.

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."Jerry said

At the mention on United Britannia, Sydney felt herself become sick. Sam and Dean shared a look.

_"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure..."_

There is a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is-"Jerry Started

"Chuck Lambert."Sydney replied not even looking at Jerry.

"Yeah, He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."Jerry replied

"You don't think it was?"Sam asked looking in between Jerry and Sydney

"No, I don't."Jerry replied quickly

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors."Sam said

"All right."Jerry replied

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?"Dean asked

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."Jerry replied

Dean frowns. Sydney snapps out of her mindset, smirks and said:

"No problem."

The three leave with the list of Survivors and walk back to the Impala.

* * *

***Later***

Sam is waiting by the car outside with a Copy Jack, Sydney is sitting in the open window of the car. As Dean exits, an attractive woman enters.

"Hey"The woman said to Dean

"Hi."Dean replied back

"You've been in there forever."Sam whined

Dean holds up three IDs.

"You can't rush perfection."Dean replied

"Homeland Security?"Sam and Sydney asked at the same time

Sam takes one of the IDs. Sydney takes another.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us."Sam said

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times."Dean replied

They get in the car.

"All right, so, what do you got?"Dean asked

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."Sam replied

"Yeah?"Dean asked

"Listen."Sam replied

He plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

_"No survivors!"_

" 'No survivors?' What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."Dean replied

"Got me."Sam replied

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"Dean asked

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."Sam finished

"Mm-hmm."Dean finished

"Or remember flight 401?"Sam asked

"The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."Sydney said

"Right."Sam replied

"Yep."Dean agreed

"Maybe we got a similar deal."Sam finished

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?"Dean asked

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey."Sam said

Sydney heard the name and something triggered in her mind. She couldn't think of what is was, but she knew it was something.

"Why him?"Dean asked

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."Sam replied

"What makes you say that?"Dean asked

"Well, I spoke to his mother."Sam replied

* * *

**HOSPITAL **

The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL.

Max is walking with a cane between Sam and is standing behind Sam.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security."Max replied

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..."Dean replied

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?"Sam asked

Sydney couldn't believe her eyes, this was one of the people from her vision. Could her vision have been the plane going down? She wounderd if Amanda and Chuck were the ones from her vision also.

"Like what?"Max asked

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices."Dean asked

"No, nothing."Max replied

"Mr. Joffey—"Dean started

"Jaffey."Max quickly added

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?"Dean asked

Max nods.

"Can I ask why?"Dean asked

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."Max replied

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"Sydney asked breaking into Dean's questioning

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore."Max replied quickly

"Max, I know it was scary. I don't know what it is like to survive a plane crash, but I can tell you I know how scared you feel. My best friend and I were in a car and it fell off a bridge 50ft into a icey river. Ever since then I have hated bridges and water; however, I realized that I had to face my fears and let people help me, and let me help others."Sydney said

The brothers looked at each other, before they felt a calming feeling come into them.

'Sydney, why are you using your powers?'Sam asked himself.

'Syd? What are you doing?'Dean asked himself

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things."Max said only looking at Sydney

"He was seeing things."Dean said angrily

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please."Sydney said

The boys felt relaxed, Sydney was using to much power. The boys knew that. In the short time they had become knowledgeable with how much it drained Sydney to use her powers.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..."Max said

"What?"Dean asked quickly

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."Max said

"Yeah."Dean said slowly

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?"Sam asked

"What are you, nuts?"Max asked

Sam tilts his head.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."Max said

About that time Sydney had flashes of memories going through her head. She gripped her head and fell to the quickly picked her up and they walked out. They got back to the Impala Sam and Dean started trying to figure out ways to wake Sydney up. Sam finally deiced to gently poor water on her face. Once their third member is awake she snatched Sam's computer, which earned a yell from Sam. She quickly then takes the record of people on the plane. She gives Dean an address and tells at him to drive, all their questions would start to be answered there.

* * *

***Later***

The Impala pulls up in front of a house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C."Sydney said

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are."Dean replied

Dean, Sydney, and Sam get out of the car.

"Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."Dean finished

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form."Sam said

Sydney staid quite, she knew what had happened...She just had to get enough evidence for herself.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?"Dean asked

Sam turns to look at the perfectly ordinary house.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, do we look like lethal hunters who kill things before they kill innocent people. No, we look like a guy who bangs thousands of woman and two college drop outs, doing nothing with their lives."Sydney said walking up to the door.

Sam and Dean share a look then follow her. They knock on the door and an old woman answered. She let the three in and they walked into the living and Sam sit across from Mrs. Phelps. While Sydney sits beside is looking at a framed photograph.

"This is your late husband?"Sam asked

"Yes, that was my George." George's wife replied

"And you said he was a...dentist?"Dean asked

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..."George's wife replied

"How long were you married?"Sam asked

"Thirteen years." replied

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?"Sam asked

"Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."George's wife replied

Dean and Sam looks at each other.

They walk out of the Phelps and Dean come down the stairs out front. Sydney was already at the bottom of the steps.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."Sam replied

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage."Dean replied

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."Sam replied

The group left house then headed to the one place that could help them look the part. The three split up and head into different stores. Dean and Sam exit a store, "MORT'S for style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusts his collar.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers."Dean said

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance."Sam replied

Dean looks down at himself.

"I hate this thing."Dean said

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?"Sam asked

"Yeah, but I still hate this crap!"Dean replied

Sam smiled then looked around.

"Where's Sydney?"Sam asked

"Oh, I thought she was already out here."dean replied

"Oh come on you guys expect me to throw on the first thing I see."A voice said

The boys look behind them to see a girl walking towards them.

"Do we know you?"Sam asked

"Guys, it's me Sydney. Wow, I would never think you seen a girl in a skirt before."Sydney replied

Sydney walked to the Impala leaving Dean and Sam standing where they were.

"Damn."Dean said

Sam just shook his head and walked after Sydney.

Dean starts the Impala, Sam already sitting shotgun.

* * *

***Later***

They drive for a while before they make it to the storage warehouse. They enter the warehouse and show their badges to the Security Guard, who nods and lets them in. They walk among plane wreckage; Dean pulls out a device and puts ear buds in his ears.

"What is that? "Sam asked

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."Dean said

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?"Sam asked

Sydney was already ahead of the boys. She looked at the wreck closely. Yes, this was the airplane from her vision...Is this a new power of hers? Is her powers still growing?

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade."Dean replied with a grin

"Yeah, I can see that."Sam replied

Dean's grin disappears. Sydney giggles.

Dean runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike.

"Check out the emergency door handle."Dean said

Dean scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand.

"What is this stuff?"Dean asked

"One way to find out."Sam replied

Sam scrapes some of the yellow dust off into a bag. Sydney was standing beside Sam when she felt herself seeing the guard stand they just passed:

_Two Agents in black suits approach the security desk and show their badges._

_"Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?"The Security guard said_

_"What are you talking about?"The agent asked_

_"Three of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago."The security guard said_

_The second Agent looks at the first._

Sydney turns to the brothers and said:

"We need to get out of here! The real Home Land Security is here!"Sydney cried

The Agents and several Security Guards bust in, guns drawn, and search. The Agents and guards see nothing.

Sam, Sydney, and Dean peer around a corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares, and they run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, Dean throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and they climb over. He grabs the jacket.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy."Dean said

Dean runs off. Sam and Sydney follows. The group went to a small dinner. Dean got what they wanted and went in to order it. Sydney moved up to the front seat in between Sam and Dean.

"You know you should've ordered something."Sam said to Sydney

Sydney just sighed and shook her head no. She then turned to Sam and said:

"Can I borrow your shoulder?"

Sam looked at Sydney and nodded. She smiled then wrapped her arm around his arms, and then rested her head on his shoulder. She was out as soon as she closed her eyes. However Sydney found herself in a new dream:

_'Chuck is sitting nervously in a chair. His copilot is giving him a pep talk._

_"Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you."The Copilot said_

_"No, the...the waiting is worse."Chuck said_

_The Copilot said glances over his shoulder._

_"Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go."The Copilot said_

_The Copilot gets up and leaves. Chuck takes a drink of coffee. Behind him, a cloud of black particles exits a vent and rushes into Chuck's eyes._

Dean had came back and handed the food to Sam, as he got in the car and drove to Jerry's. Sam felt Sydney start to sweat and jerk._ He _quickly sat a hand on her shoulder and started to shake her. Sydney woke up with a gasp, then she noticed the two brothers staring at her.

"What happened?"Sam asked

"Noting really."Sydney replied

"Oh really?"Dean asked

* * *

_JERRY'S OFFICE_

Jerry looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur."Jerry replied

"You're sure?"Sam asked

"Take a look for yourself."Jerry said

Banging sounds from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap..."The man said

"If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire."Jerry said

As Jerry leaves, Dean goes over and looks into the microscope.

"Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—"Jerry said

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."Dean replied

"Demonic possession,"Sydney said

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch."Dean replied

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible."Sam said

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"Dean asked

"You ever heard of something like this before?"Sam asked

"Never."Dean said

Sam walked over to look at the sample, Sydney got up to join them. The three decided to head back to the motel.

* * *

***At the Motel***

As soon as they got back they changed and went to work. Sam started on his laptop and Dean in John's journal, while Sydney looked in books. As she got up to get another book she felt her world got dizzy. She knew it was another vision. She started to fall. Sam was the closest to her. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. Dean moved off the bed. Sam laid Sydney on the bed and the two hoped for the best.

_'The Copilot is waiting by a small plane; Chuck, looking cheerful and relaxed, approaches._

_"I'm ready. Let's do this."Chuck said_

_The Copilot, confused, laughs and follows Chuck to the plane._

_"How you feeling?"Copilot asked_

_"I feel great."Chuck said_

_"You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it."The copilot replied_

_"I hope so. How long we been up?"Chuck asked_

_"Uh...almost forty minutes."Copilot replied_

_"wow. Time really does fly."_

_Chuck suddenly dives the plane towards the ground._

_"What are you doing?"The Copilot replied_

_Chuck elbows the copilot in the face. Chuck's eyes are black._

_A tractor is trundling by as the plane suddenly appears, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground._

Dean and Sam are in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam is looking at something on the computer. Dean is reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. About that time Sydney started to come to. She didn't move. She just laid there, her head was hurting. She listened closely to what Sam and Dean were saying.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."Sam said

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this."Dean replied

"Because this isn't one from this country."Sydney said sitting up

"Syd, you okay?"Sam asked

"I'm fine."Sydney replied

"Then what is it?"Dean asked Sydney

"According to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."Sydney said

"And this one causes plane crashes?"Dean asked

Dean gets up and walks over to Sydney with Sam.

"All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"Dean said

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?"Sam asked

Dean snorts, turning away.

"What?"Sam said

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."Dean said

"Yeah. Me too."Sam replied

"Guys, I know you are having a small heart to heart...but, we just lost Chuck. Jerry's gonna be crushed."Sydney said

"Syd how do you-"Sam started

Dean's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?"Dean asked

_"Dean, it's Jerry."Jerry replied_

"Oh, hey, Jerry."

_'My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead."_

"Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

_"He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down."_

"Where'd this happen?"

_"About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth."_

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

_"I'm sorry?"_

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon."

Dean hangs up. Dean quickly looks over at Sydney. Who looks away.

"Another crash? Was Sydney right?"Sam asked

"Yeah. Let's go."Dean said

"Where?"Sam asked

"Nazareth."Sydney replied

"Okay we are so talking about this on the way there."Dean said grabbing the keys to the Impala and walking out.

Sydney and Sam share a look before joining him. They get in the Impala and it seems like only a matter of minutes before the Impala drives past a road sign reading Nazerth 3miles. Black smoke is visible in the near distance.

* * *

***Later***

Jerry is again looking through a microscope.

"Sulfur?"Sam asked

Jerry nods.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."Dean replied

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news. "Sydney replied

"What's the bad news?"Dean asked

Him, Sam, and Jerry looked at Sydney closely. Sam and Dean knew something was wrong with Sydney. Sydney was having dreams, and these dreams are having to do something with the plane crashes.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485."Sydney replied

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?"Jerry asked

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."Dean finished Sydney's thoughts

"Sydney asked me, so I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in."Sam replied

"Any survivors?"Dean asked

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?"Sydney said

"No survivors."Sam replied

Dean thinks.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."Dean finished

Sydney nodded, Sam and Dean turned to each other and nodded. The three quickly ran to the impala and got in.

* * *

***A few Minutes later***

Dean is driving. Sam and Sydney are on the phone. Rush's "Working Man" plays.

"Really? Well_,_ thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks."Sam said

Sam hangs up.

"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."Sam said

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker."Dean said

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."Sydney said as she sat in between the boys

"That sounds like just our luck."Dean siad

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel."Sam said

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."Dean said

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off."Sydney said

"God, we're never gonna make it."Sam said

"We'll make it."Dean said

Dean stepped on the gas and made a quick turn right. Sydney was thrown into Sam.

* * *

***At the air port***

Dean, Sydney, and Sam rush into the airport and check the Departure board.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes."Sam said

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone."Dean replied

Dean picks up a courtesy phone.

"Airport Services."the voice on the other end said

"Hi. Gate thirteen."Dean said

"Who are you calling, sir?"The voice asked

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4."Dean finished

Sydney closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her chest. Sam and Dean looked at her weirdly. Sydney could see Amanda prefectly like she was standing beside her.

_"Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen."the PA cried_

Amanda approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone.

"Come on."Dean whispered

"She's picking it up Dean get ready!"Sydeny said

_"This is Amanda Walker."a voice said_

Sam and Dean looked shocked, but they couldn't help but wonder what all Sydney's powers could do.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."Dean started

_"Karen?"Amanda asked_

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—"Dean started

"No idiot, she's not believing it!"Sydeny replied

_"Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her."Amanda replied_

Dean pauses.

"You what?"Dean asked

_"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"Amanda asked_

"Uh, well...there must be some mistake."Dean said quickly

_"And how would you even know I was here?"Amanda asked_

Sam goes around Dean to try to hear what's going on.

_"Is this one of Vince's friends?"Amanda asked_

Dean looked at Sydney for help. Her eyes were still closed and her hands were still together.

"Agree to it."Sydney said

"Guilty as charged."Dean said

_"Wow. This is unbelievable."Amanda replied_

"Say something along the lines of an apologe from him."Sydney replied

"He's really sorry."Dean said

_"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"Amanda replied_

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—"Dean started

_"No, I'm sorry. It's too late."Amanda cried_

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic."Dean said

_"Really?"Amanda asked_

"Oh, yeah."

_"Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land."_

Amanda hangs up.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!"Dean cried

Dean hangs up the phone. Him and Sam turn to Sydney who still has her hands together. Sydney can see Amanda still clearly.

_Amanda heads for the plane, greeting coworkers._

_"How are you? Hey, Bob."Amanda asked_

_The black cloud comes out of a vent, then goes back in._

"Damn it! So close."Dean cried

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines."the intercom said

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane."Sam cried

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second."Dean cried

Sydney opened her eyes and let her arms hang down and she nodded at Sam. Dean is wide-eyed.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."Sydney said

"I know."Deam replied

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You and Sydney get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes."Sam said

Dean just looks at him and Sydney anxiously.

"Are you okay?"Sydney asked feeling Dean's rise of nervousness.

"No, not really."Dean replied

"What? What's wrong?"Sam asked

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..."dean started

"Flying?"Sydney asked

"It's never really been an issue until now."Dean replied

"You're joking, right?"Sam asked

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"Dean asked

"All right. Uh, Syd and I will go."Sam said

"What?"Dean asked

"Syd and I will do this one on our own."Sam said

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."Dean said

"Dean, we can do it together, or Sam and I can do this one by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option, here."Sydney replied

"Come on! Really? Man..."Dean cried

Sam went to get the tickets. Sydeny and Dean went to get the stuff.

"I can use my powers if you want."Sydney said

"No...I gotta do this."Dean said

"You do whatcha gotta do."Sydney said

* * *

The three walked and sat on the plane. Dean on the outside, Sam in the middle, and Sydney with her eyes closed asleep on Sam's shoulder.

_"Flight attendants, please cross-check [something] before departure."The intercome could barley be heard_

Dean,in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card.

"Just try to relax."Sam said trying not to move much, where sydney can rest

"Just try to shut up."Dean said"How's Syd?"

"She's just resting right now. Incase she is needed."sam replied

The plane takes off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. Sam smirks. Sydney woke up a little later to see Dean leaning back, humming to himself. Sam and Sydney look over.

"You're humming Metallica?"Sydney asked

"Calms me down."Dean said

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."Sam said

"Okay."Dean replied

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."Sam said

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."Dean replied

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"Sydeny replied

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."Dean listed

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."Sam said

"Mm-hm."Dean said

Dean turns to a Flight Attendant, who is not Amanda.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"Dean asked

"No. I'm not."The Flight Attendant replied

"Oh, my mistake."Dean replied

Sydney and Sam sighed,

"Mm-hm."The Flight Attendant said

The Flight Attendant left, and the brothers turned to Sydney.

"Which one is Amanda?"Sam asked

Sydney looked then pointed to the back. Dean looks to the back of the plane to Amanda.

"All right, well, that is Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."Dean replied

"What if she's already possessed?"Sam asked

"There's ways to test that."Dean replied

Dean goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary–shaped bottle of water.

"I brought holy water."Dean said

"No."Sam whispered

Sam snatches the bottle and tucks it inside his hoodie.

"I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."Sydney replied

"Oh. Nice."Dean replied

Dean turns to go.

"Hey."Sam said

"What?"Dean asked

"Say it in Latin."Sam finished

"I know."Dean replied

Dean leaves again.

"Okay. Hey!"Sydney yelled

"What?!"Dean asked getting annoyed

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"."Sydney said

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!"Dean said

Dean makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes. Sydney and Sam watch him, they slowly sink back into their seats.

"Sometimes I wonder about the idiot part."Sydney whispered to Sam who laughed.

The plane shakes again, Sydney grabs ahold of Sam's hand. Sam shoots a look at Sydney.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking..."The copilot started_

* * *

Amanda is fussing with the drink cart and napkins.

"Hi."Dean said

"Hi. Can I help you with something?"Amanda asked

"Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit."Dean said

"Oh, it happens to the best of us."

"Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you."

Amanda laughs.

"You'd be surprised."Amanda said

"Really? You're a nervous flier?"Dean asked

"Yeah, maybe, little bit."

"How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?"

"Kind of a long story."

"Right. I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay."

"You ever consider other employment?"

"No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back."

"Huh."

"So..."

Dean whispers quietly

"Christo."

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"Amanda asked

Dean hesitates.

"Christo?"Dean asked

"I—I didn't, I didn't..."Amanda started

"Yeah, nothing. Never mind."Dean started

Dean returns to his seat. Notcing his brother and Sydney's hands togehter.

"Okay."Amanda whispered

Dean sits down.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."Dean said

"You said "Christo"?"Sam asked

"Yeah."Dean said

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."Dean replied

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere."Sydney said

The plane shakes.

"Come on! That can't be normal!"Dean cried

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."Sam said camly, even though he had squeezed Syndey's hand

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."Dean said

Sydney leand forward and grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him to where they were eye to eye.

"You need to calm down."Sydney said staring Dean down

"Well, I'm sorry I can't."Dean said also staring her down

"Yes, you can."Sydney said slowly

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."Dean said trying to break her grip.

Sydeny's grip automatically tightened and she said:

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now."

Dean takes a long, slow breath.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."Sam said

"What do we have to do?"Dean asked as Sydney let him go and he sat back in his seat

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."Sam replied

"More powerful?"Sydney asked

"Yeah."Sam replied

"How?"Dean asked

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."Sam replied

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"Dean asked

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."Sam said

"First things first, we got to find it."Sydeny replied

* * *

Dean walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. Sam suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps.

"Ah! Don't do that."Dean cried

"Anything?"Sam asked

"No, nothing. How much time we got?"Dean asked

"Fifteen minutes."Sydney said walking up

"Maybe we missed somebody."Sam said

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."Dean said

"You believe that?"Sam asked

"Well, I will if you will."Dean said

Sydney looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The Copilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?"Sam asked

"Christo."Sydney said

* * *

The Copilot turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black. The Copilot goes into the cockpit. Dean looks at Sam and Sydney. The three quickly head to the back of the plane towards Amanda.

"She's not gonna believe this."Sam said

"Twelve minutes, dude."Dean said

"If things go south I can handle her emotionally."Sydney said

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."Amanda said

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about."Dean said

Sam closes the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"Amanda asked

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now."Dean replied

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485."Sam started

Amanda's smile disappeared.

"Who are you guys?"amanda asked she felt worry and scared

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure."Sam replied

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now."Dean said

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—"Amanda said

She tries to brush past Dean, who stops her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."Dean said

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?"Amanda asked feeling sadder then anything

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"Dean asked

"I—"Amanda started

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too."Sam said

"Amanda, you have to believe us."Dean said

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes."Amanda said trying getting more worked up

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about."Sam said not noticing how freaked out Amanda was getting

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?"amanda asked

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here."Dean said

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"Amanda said getting more and more upset

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"Dean replied

Amanda felt her heart pounding in her chest. She just wanted to roll up into a ball and cry. Tell these people to handle their own problem. Her legs were starting to feel like jello. She was worried, tired, and wanting to give up. About that time she felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She felt calm and collected. She felt like she could really do what ever these guys were asking her.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—"Amanda asked with new resovled that seemd to come out of no where

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."Sam said

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—"Amanda said

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out."Sydney said barley

Amanda hesitates. However, she feels like she can trust them.

"Okay."Amanda said

Amanda leaves and goes to the cockpit. Sam and Dean turn to Sydney who looks weak and tired.

"Look take a break. Go sit down."Dean said

"No way in the world am I going to do that. I started this with you guys and i'm going to finish it with you guys."Sydney said

"Alright, but be careful."Sam said

Sydney nodded, and the three of them got into place. Amanda made it to the cockpit and she knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. Sam pulls out the holy water. Sydney pulls out John's journal and hands it to Sam, who opens it.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"Cocpit

Dean punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him."Amanda siad

"We are gonna talk to him."Dean said

Sydney rolled her eyes. Dean splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?"Amanda asked

Sydney quickly feeling Amanda worried, moved over to her and calmed her emotions.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain."Sydney said

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—"Amanda started

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"Sydney asked

"Okay. Okay."Amanda replied

Amanda leaves.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him."Dean said

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—"Sam started

The Demon breaks free briefly and hits them both until Dean manages to subdue him again. Sam picks up where he left off. The Demon knocks Dean off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"The demon said

Sydney moved quickly and takcled the demon lets go of Sam and he falls to the floor. Her and the Demon hit the group hard. The two struggle for a moment before Sydeny is threw into the wall beside Sam. Dean recovers and hits the demon as Sam sits there, stunned.

"Sam!"Dean shouted

Sam recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps dean pin down the demon, who kicks the book up the aisle.

"I got him."Sam said

The demon exits the copilot's body and disappears into a vent.

"Where'd it go?"Sam asked

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it."Dean said

The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. Sam struggles to retrieve the book as Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming. Sydney pushes herself near Dean and she sees the book. She scoots twords the door. Sam and Dean were sitting there. she let go of the door and slid to the book. She then passed it to Sam was still in the back room. She keeps sliding tills she grabs ahold of the door of another stweadress room. Sam manages to grab the book and reads the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out. Various people ask if everyone's okay. Amanda sighs in relief. Dean comes out from behind the curtain. Sam stands up. Sydney gets up slowly and walks back to her seat, where Sam and Dean quickly joins her.

* * *

**AIRPORT - NIGHT**

The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The Copilot is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA Agent.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"The FAA agnet asked

"I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane."The Copilot replied

Amanda is being questioned by another agent.

"Anything else?"FBI Agent

"No, that's all."amanda replied

She sees Sam and Dean standing across the way, with Sydney on Sam's back asleep, and mouths "Thank you". They nod.

"Let's get out of here."Dean said

Sam adjusts Sydney on his back and

Dean and Sam head for the exit.

"You okay?"Dean asked

Sam stops and turns.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica."Sam said adjusting Sydney again

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was."Dean siad

"Yeah."Sam replied "Can we get to the Impala I think Sydney would be more comfortable there then on my back."

"Come on."Dean replied

Sydney woke up a couple of hours later, still a bit wosey. She got to ride on Sam's back again.

* * *

Sam and Dean walk into the warehouse one more time to see Jerry. Sydney smiles as she rides on Sam's back.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed."Jerry said

Jerry shakes their hands.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud."Jerry said

"We'll see you around, Jerry."Sam said

Dean begins to head off.

"You know, Jerry."Dean started

"Yeah."Jerry replied

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months."Dean replied

"Your dad gave it to me."Jerry finished

"What?"Sam replied

Sydeny quickly wrapped her arms arounds Sam's kneck. His arms went limp.

"When did you talk to him?"Dean asked

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys."Jerry said with that Jerry leaves the three.

* * *

The three get in the Impala and drive off to a small clearing where they watch the plane take off and come in to land. Sam and Dean anre drinking a beer while Sydney is drinking water. A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service."Sam replied

Dean dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so Sam and Sydney can hear too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."John said

Sam fumes and gets in the car. Dean and Sydney follows, and they drive off.


	5. Bloody Mary

Sam, Dean, and Sydney again were driving down the road. Sydney and Sam asleep. Dean was glad for that. The two of them weren't really getting sleep. Sydney because, someone couldn't control their feelings and Sam, well they didn't know what was wrong with Sam. Dean saw Sydney start to squirm back and forth in the back seat. Soon she gasp and sat up.

"You okay? Was it another one of your emotion things?"Dean asked

"I'm not sure...It was like small images...Someone had some emotions.."Sydney replied

She glanced over at Sam.

"At least someone is getting a good nights sleep."Sydney replied

Dean pulled over on the side of the road then got out. He opened the back door.

"What?"Sydney asked

"Come on. For some reason you two sleep better when your near each other. It's like your visions cancel each other out."Dean replied

Sydney didn't question it. She was sleepy and ready for some more sleep. She climbed out of the back of the Impala and got into the front. She sat in between Sam and Dean. Dean watched as Sydney slowly moved into the small space Sam had opened and cuddled into him. Dean starts driving again. It wasn't long until Sam starts moaning like he is having a nightmare.

_'Sam lies on the bed, eyes closed. Jess is on the ceiling. Blood drips on Sam's forehead. He opens his eyes and sees her._

_"Why, Sam? Why, Sam?"Jess asked_

_"No!"Sam cried_

_Jess bursts into flame._

_"Why, Sam? Why, Sam? "Jess asked_

_Jess went to reach out and touch him, her still on fire, but soon a bright light shinned around Sam. Jess screamed and vanished.'_

"Sam, wake up."Sam heard

Sam wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. He's sitting shotgun in the Impala, which is parked in front of a large building, with Sydney snuggled into him.

"I take it I was having a nightmare."Sam replied

"Yeah, another one."Dean replied

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."Sam replied looking down at Sydney

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this."Dean said

"Are we here?"Sam asked

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."Dean replied

Sam moves a little to try to pick up the paper, but wakes up Sydney in the process. Sydney gets up and rubbed her eyes. She then handed Sam the newspaper with Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled.

_'Shoemaker, Steven_

_The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, [...] 31 at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo [...] and cherish you [...] Your [...]'_

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?"Sydney asked the brothers

"That's what we're gonna find out."Sam replied

"Let's go."Dean said

Dean and Sam get out of the car and head up to the building. They look at Sydney who was still sitting in the car.

"Are you coming?"Dean asked

"I'm gonna sit this part out...please."Sydney replied

"Alright try to get some more rest."Sam replied

Sydney nodded and snuggled into the side of the Impala Sam had just left.

* * *

**HOSPITAL – DAY**

Sam and Dean head into room 144, marked Morgue. There's two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one has the Morgue Technician.

"Hey."The Morgue Tech said

"Hey."Dean said

"Can I help you?"The Mourgue tech asked

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students."Dean replied

"Sorry?"Dean asked

"Oh, Doctor—"Dean replied

Dean mumbles over the name.

"—Figlavitch didn't tell you?"Dean finished

The Mourgue tech looked at Dean weirdly.

"We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State."Dean said

"He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."Sam replied

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."The Morgue tech replied

"Oh well he said, uh—"Dean tried "—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't."The Morgue Tech replied "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then."Dean replied

Dean looks at Sam.

"Yeah."Sam replied

"Sorry I can't do it."The Morgue tech replied

About that time the door opened and a girl walked in that the brothers were familiar with.

"Ah there you two are. Leaving me at the hotel..It took forever to find this place."Sydney said as she walked over to the two.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—"Dean said

"Uh, look, man...no."The Morgue tech said as he stopped staring at Sydney and turned back to Dean.

Dean laughs a little. While Sam just glares at the man. Dean turns around and mumbles.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."Dean said

Sam hits Dean on the arm. He steps in front of Dean and opens his wallet and pulls out some twenties. He lays a few of them, at least five, down on the Morgue Tech's desk. The Morgue Tech picks up the money and grabs Sydney's hand.

"Follow me."The Morgue Tech said

The Morgue Tech gets up and leaves. Sydney shoots a pleading look at the brothers. Dean grabs Sam when Sam tries to follow.

"Dude, I earned that money."Dean replied

"You won it in a poker game." Sam said

"Yeah."Dean replied

Sam follows the Morgue Tech.

* * *

**INT. MORGUE **

Sam, Dean, and Sydney are all in the Morgue with the Morgue Tech who has been eying Sydney the whole time. Sam and Dean had placed themselves where the morgue tech would have to go through them to get to Sydney.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam replied

The Morgue Tech pulls back the sheet over Steven's face.

"More than that. They practically liquefied."The Morgue Tech replied

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?"Dean asked

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."The Morgue Tech replied

"What's the official cause of death."Sydney asked

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."The Morgue tech replied

"What do you mean?"Sam asked

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."The Morgue Tech replied

"The eyes, what would cause something like that?"Sam asked

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."The Morgue tech replied

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?"Dean asked

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."The morgue tech replied

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper."Dean asked

"I'm not really supposed to show you that."The Morgue tech replied

Sydney smiles sweetly, and blinks her eyes. Sam and Dean are annoyed,when the Morgue Tech pulls out the police report.

* * *

**INT. HOSPITAL **

Sam, Sydney, and Dean are walking down stairs.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing."Sam said

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"Dean replied

"Uh, almost never."Sydney replied

"Exactly."Dean finished

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter."Sam said

Sydney stopped walking and reached into her pocket.

"Wait a minute."She said

The brothers turned back to her and she handed them the money they had given the lab tech. She then smiled and said:

"Lesson one, you should have known from experience guys will do anything for things with boobs."

She then smiled and walked ahead of the boys. Sam and Dean shared a look and rushed to catch up with Sydney.

* * *

**SHOEMAKER HOUSE**

Dean, Sydney, and Sam walk into the funeral. There is a picture of Steven Shoemaker on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except Dean, Sydney, and Sam.

"Feel like we're under dressed."Dean said

They keep walking through the house towards the back.

A man points Dean, Sydney, and Sam towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who are with their friends Jill and Charli.

"You must be Donna, right?"Dean asked

"Yeah."Donna replied

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry."Sam said

"Thank you."Donna said

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad."Sam said

"I'm Sydney Dean's daughter. I'll be starting school soon."Sydney replied

Donna looks at Charli, then back at Sam and Dean then at Sydney.

"You did?"Donna asked

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke."Dean replied

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now."Charlie said

"It's okay. I'm okay."Donna said

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?"Dean asked

"No."Dean asked

Lily turns around.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke."Lily said to Sydney

"Lily, don't say that."Donna said

"What?"Sydney asked

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."Donna asked

"No, it happened because of me."Lily replied

"Sweetie, it didn't."Donna said

"Lily."Sydney said

Sam gets down on eye level with Lily.

"Why would you say something like that?"Sam asked

"Right before he died, I said it."Lily said

"You said what?"Sydney asked

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror."Lily said

A pause.

"She took his eyes, that's what she does."Lily said

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault."Donna said

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"Sydney said

"No, I don't think so."Lily said

Sydney smiled at Lily who smiled back. Sam and Dean went to talking to Donna while Lily took Sydney to see the mess. Sam noticed it and followed the two slowly.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

One of the mirrors, Sydney and Sam are seen in the mirror approaching it, then rounding the corner. The two walk up to the bathroom. Sam pushes the door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor.

"The Bloody Mary legend... Did your dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"Sydney asked

"Not that I know of."Sam replied

Sam walks into the bathroom and. Sydney stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."Sam said

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."Sydney replied

"The place where the legend began?"Sam asked

Sydney shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—"Sam started

Sam looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces him, and closes it.

"The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"Sam said

"The dad gets it instead of the ones who summoned her."Sydney said

"Right."Sam replied

"Never heard anything like that before."A voice said scaring the two.

They looked to the door and saw Dean. He walked in and finished talking.

"Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to."Sydney replied

Sydney watched the brothers do a check over of the bathroom while she was look out. She soon felt someone slowly coming towards her. Sydney tried to focus to see who it was, but was stopped when a hand clapped itself on her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her to see Dean. Him and Sam leaving the bathroom. The three of them were about to leave the upstairs when they heard someone else come up. About that time Charlie came into view.

"What are you doing up here?"Charlie asked

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom."Dean said quickly

Sam and Sydney wanted to slap Dean. Really go to the bathroom that was the best he could come up with?

"Who are you?"Charlie asked

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad."Dean said

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."Charlie said

"No, I know, I meant—"Dean started

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."Charlie said

Sydney and Sam shared a look. Sydney calmed everyone's emotions. Dean shooting a small nervous look at Sydney. Him and Sam were very careful with Sydney's powers now more then ever.

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad."Sam said after Sydney's powers took effect.

"Yeah, a stroke."Charlie replied

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else."Sam said

"Like what?"Charlie asked

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."Sydney replied

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead."Dean replied

"Who are you, cops?"Charlie asked

Sam looks over his shoulder at Dean and Sydney.

"Something like that."Dean replied

"I'll tell you what. Here."Sydney said

Sydney reaches into her pocket, pulls out a paper and pen, and starts writing down her cell number.

"If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call."Sydney said

Sydney hands her the paper as she walks with Sam and Dean walk down the hallway.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

Sam, Sydney, and Dean walk into a library, rather dark for the time of day.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty."Dean said

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more."Sam said

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?"Dean asked

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go."Sydney replied

"See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."Sam said

"Well that sounds annoying."Dean said

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..."Sam starts

He looks at the computers which all say "Out of Order" on them. Sydney starts to giggle at Sam's face.

"I take it back. This will be very annoying."Sam finished

Sydney smiled as the group walked back to the impala. They got into the car and started to drive back to their motel. They get back to the motel and walked in. Once they were in Sydney changed into some shorts and one of Sam's Stanford sweatshirts.

"Guys, I think I should try to tap into some emotions here."Sydney said

"NO!"Dean said

"Come on. Bl-"Sydney started as she noticed all the glass "You know who might attack again and if so I can feel the emotions of her! Sam please tell Dean."

"I agree with Dean on this one."Sam replied trying not to look at Sydney

Dean wanted to slap Sam on the back of the head. That was his best come back. Sydney and Dean both noticed Sam trying not to look at Sydney.

"Sammy, please, I'll only focus on Donna, Charlie, and Lilly."Sydney said in a sweet voice standing in front of the brothers with her hands together like she was praying with a pout.

"Sam..."Dean started

Sam was quite then said:

"Fine...but only for a little while I'm counting."

Sydney nodded, she ran and jumped on the bed. With that she laid back and closed her eyes. Dean shot Sam a look. Sam returned it.

"What?"Sam asked

"You are whipped."Dean replied

Sydney focused on Charlie.

* * *

**Sydney's vision...**

_Charlie is lying on her bed, talking to someone on the phone._

_"I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something."Charlie said  
_

_The phone conversation is between Donna's friend and another girl who was at the funeral named Jill. Jill is in her room taking off her sweater._

_"Whoever they were, they were cute."Jill said_

Sydney was feeling light headed having to switch between to people, but this was a lead..

_"Jill"Charlie said_

_"You didn't think so?"Jill replied "To bad one of them has a kid."_

_"Yeah okay they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's dad?"_

_"Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him."_

_"Ha ha, very funny."_

_"Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?"_

_"No."_

_"Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now."_

_"Jill, quit it."_

_She gets to her bathroom mirror._

_"Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."Jill said_

_There is a silence on the phone._

_"Jill?"Charlie asked_

_Jill screams._

_"Jill!?" Charlie cried worriedly  
_

_Jill comes back on the phone and starts laughing_

_"You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow."Jill said and hung up_

_They hang up the phone and Jill goes to her closet to finish getting changed. She opens the door, and on the inside there is a mirror, where we see Bloody Mary. She closes the closet door and goes to sit down at her vanity, where of course there is another mirror. We see Bloody Mary as she takes her earrings out, and then her reflection again when Jill walks in front of her TV screen. Jill goes back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bends down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stays standing. She looks up and sees her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill starts panicking as the reflection in the mirror starts oozing blood out of its eyes. She reaches up and feels blood on her own face._

_"You did it."The reflection said_

_Jill falls down after seemingly being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watches her._

_The reflection looks up and says:_

_"I know your watching, I can feel you..."_

* * *

**While Sydney is dreaming...**

Sam had found himself lying down; however, he had the same dream again. The flames sucked up into Jessica's body, we hear "Why SAM?" and Sam wakes up.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?"Sam asked

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?"Dean replied

"Lollipops and candy canes."Sam replied sourly

"Yeah, sure."Dean replied

"Did you find anything?"Sam asked

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? "Dean asked

Sam sits up from lying beside Sydney.

"No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."Dean finished

Sam falls back on the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet."Sam replied

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary."Dean said

About that time Sydney springs forward, breathing heavily and screaming. Sam grabs her in his arms and rocks her. She grabs onto his shirt and holds on tightly.

"What happened Syd?"Dean asked

"Bloody..."Sydney said before rushing to the bathroom.

Sam quickly got up to follow her. Dean was going to follow, but Sydney's cell phone rings. Dean grabs the cell phone and takes it with him to the bathroom. Sydney is rising her mouth out and Sam is looking worried. Dean hands her the phone.

"Hello?"

Sam and Dean doesn't hear who is calling, but a look of concern comes across Sydney's face.

* * *

***Later***

Charlie is sitting there and Sydney is sitting on the back of it, and Sam and Dean are standing there. Charlie is crying.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone."Charlie cried

"I'm sorry."Sydney said

"And she said it."Charlie said

Sydney looks up at the brothers while Dean looks at Sam.

"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"Charlie said

"No, you're not insane."Sydney said calmly

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."Charlie said

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."Sam said

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help."Dean said

* * *

**At Jill's house **

Charlie and Sydney come in and locks the door. Sydney then goes over to the window and opens it, where Sam and Dean are waiting to enter. Sam enters first and Dean throws him a duffel bag. Sydney sets it on the bed and starts going through it.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?"Sam asked

"That Sydney was my cousin from Alabama and she Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things. I hate lying to her."Charlie said

Sam pulls something out of the bag and Dean shuts the curtains.

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights."Dean said

Sydney walked over and turned off the lights then walked back over to the brothers.

"What are you guys looking for?"Charlie asked

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it."Dean replied

Sam has a digital camera ready, and hands it to Dean.

"Hey, night vision."Sam said

Dean turns on the night vision for Sydney had a small photo camera that she used.

"Perfect."Sam replied

The digital camera is aimed at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"Dean asked

"Maybe the big head."Sydney muttered earning a small smirk from Sam and Dean

Sam walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror.

"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"Sam said

"Beats me."Dean replied

Sam closes the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place."Sydney Said

"It's just a joke."Charlie said

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time."Sydney replied

Sam is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stops and sees trickles of something running out from behind the mirror.

"Hey."Sam said

Dean, Sydney, and Charlie turn to look at him.

"There's a black light in the trunk, right?"Sam asked

Sam has carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and lays it on the bed upside down. Dean throws him a black light. Sam peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. Sam shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a hand print, and the words "Gary Bryman."

"Gary Bryman?"Charlie asked

"You know who that is?"Sam asked

"No."Charlie replied

Sydney stared at the mirror for the longest, till she found her feet moving towards it.

"Syd, what are you doing?"Sam asked

Sydney didn't reply. The brothers looked at each other, then slowly inched closer to Sydney. Sydney walked up to the mirror and stuck her hand on the hand print. Sydney soon felt a load of memories and emotions flow through her. Sam and Dean noticed her face and moved to help her. Sam tried to move Sydney's hand off of the mirror, but it wouldn't move. Dean tried to pull Sydney back by the waist, but it didn't work either. Soon Sydney's grip let go and she fell backwards in Dean's arms, unconscious and unmoving.

"Syd. SYD!"Dean said

Sam and charlie squatted down beside Dean who was holding Sydney close.

"Is she okay?"Charlie asked

"I hope so."Sam replied

Sydney started to come to.

"Sydney are you okay?"Charlie asked

Sydney found Sam and launched at him. Dean knew why...she had seen something.

"We have to stop this."Sydney whispered

Sam nodded, and helped Sydney up. Sam and Dean headed out the window while Sydney and Charlie headed down stairs.

The group met outside, again on a bench. Sydney and Charlie are sitting on it, Dean standing behind them. and Sam comes up behind them.

* * *

**Later At the park.**

Sam walked back over to the group after using his connections to get the information he needed.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."Sam said sitting beside Sydney

"Oh my God."Charlie cried

"What?"Sam asked

"Jill drove that car."Charlie replied

"You did it."Sydney whispered

"What?"Sam asked

"That's what the woman in the mirror said...while she was you know."Sydney replied

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."Dean said

* * *

**The Shoemaker House**

The group quickly made it to their location then they made their way quickly to the bathroom of Donna's house. Sam and Dean are hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. There is a hand print on it, and the words "Linda Shoemaker".

"Linda Shoemaker."Sydney asked

Sydney sneaked out of the house and went on a walk. She needed to clear her head. This case was something she couldn't get off her mind. Sam, Dean, and Charlie went to confront Donna.

"Why are you asking me this?"Donna asked

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important."Sam replied

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave."Donna replied

"Now Donna, just listen."Dean said

"Get out of my house!"Donna shouts then she runs upstairs.

Sam turned to Dean and Dean says:

"Next time we are making sure Sydney is here."

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"Charlie cried

"Maybe."Sam said

"I think I should stick around."Charlie replied

"All right. Whatever you do, don't—"Dean said

"Believe me, I won't say it."Charlie replied

"I'll make sure of that."a voice said

The group looked and saw Sydney. She smiled and walked over to Charlie.

"Look if Donna asked how we became so close tell her we figured out we were cousins."Sydney said

Charlie smiled and latched herself on Sydney. Sam and Dean shared a look and left.

* * *

***With Sam and Dean***

The two boys made it to the hotel and quickly went to work. Hours later Dean was at a computer and Sam was looking at some things posted on a bulletin board.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?"Sam asked walking to see what his brother was doing

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."Dean replied

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."Sam replied

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"Dean started

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."Sam finished

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died."

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not."

"Take a look at this."

Dean shows Sam a picture of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean prints out another picture and hands it to Sam. The picture is of a hand print and the letters "Tre"

"Looks like the same hand print."Sam said

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."Dean replied

Dean noticed that Sam had a worried expression on his face.

"Whats with that look?"Dean asked walking and putting his jacket on.

"What face?"Sam asked

"That kick puppy look."Dean replied

"I'm just worried about Sydney...what ever happens."Sam said but stopped himself.

"Well then we better get to Indiana and stop this SOB before something happens to anyone else including her."Dean said shaking his keys.

Sam and Dean made it out to the Impala and quickly took off. Sam sent Sydney a quick text telling her what they had found out. The two brothers pulled up to a detective agency, and the words "Fort Wayne, Indiana"

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me."The detective said

"What exactly happened?"Dean asked

"You boys said you were reporters?"The detective asked

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."Sam replied

"That's right."The detective replied

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened."Sam said

The detective led them into a room and pulled out a folder from the file cabinet.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." The detective said

He opens a file to the picture Sam and Dean found on the computer.

"Now see that there? T-R-E?"the detective said

"Yeah"Sam replied

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."The detective replied

"You know who it was?"Dean asked

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson."The detective said

He pulls out a picture of a man.

"And I think her cut her up good."The detective finished

"Now why would he do something like that?"Sam asked

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair." The detective finished

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?"Dean asked

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."the detective said

"But you could never prove it?"Sam asked

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."The detective replied

"Is he still alive?"Dean asked

"Nope."The detective said as he sits down at his desk and sighs "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?"Sam asked

"She wasn't. She was cremated."The detective replied

"What about that mirror,"Dean asked as he nods at the one in the picture." It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."The detective replied

"You have the names of her family by any chance?"Sam asked

* * *

***With Sydney***

Before the boys had left Sydney had Dean in roll her in school. She felt so weird being 22 and in high school again. Sydney felt bad for manipulating Donna's emotions where she could become her friend, but it was to keep her safe. Sydney had her phone close by if she had to call Sam. Sydney had her chemistry book and notebook in her hands as she followed Donna and Charlie. They walk inside a girl's bathroom.

"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?"Donna asked

"They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me."Charlie replied

"What? About Bloody Mary?"Donna asked

Sydney looked and saw that they were in front of a mirror.

'Of course they have now stopped in front of the mirror.'Sydney thought

"Please, I know it sounds crazy—"Charlie started

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?"Donna said

"Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died."Charlie said

Charlie looked over at Sydney who was working on Donna's emotions. Charlie was told by Sam to make sure Sydney didn't over use her powers. That was one thing Charlie promised.

"Okay so" Donna said as she turns to face the mirror "Bloody Mary."

"No!"Sydney and Charlie shouted

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."Donna said she turns back to face Charlie and Sydney with a smirk "See? Nothing happened."

"Why would you do that?"Charlie asked asked

"Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you."Donna replied

The group walked out of the bathroom. Donna said her goodbyes to the two then went on her way to class. Sydney looked and saw Charlie's worried expression. Sydney wrapped an arm around Charlie's shouted.

"Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to either of you."Sydney replied

Charlie and Sydney were walking down the hall. Sydney told Charlie not to look at the windows just keep walking straight. The two girls walked into class; however, Sydney stopped she felt something. She looked around and didn't see anything so she went into class.A figured appeared in the window smirking at Sydney and charlie. Sydney sat in the back behind Charlie. Charlie looked at Sydney. Who gave her an encouraging smile. Charlie turned back to look at the front when the teacher came in. He checked roll then started class.

"Elements that loose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element."The teacher said as Charlie opens up her compact."Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius."

Charlie sees Bloody Mary in the corner and screams. The class freaks out as she starts running around the room.

"Charlie!"the teacher shouts

She sees the reflection of Mary in the window of the door, picks up a stool, and throws it through the window.

"Charlie!"the teacher said

The teacher catches Charlie.

"Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down."

Charlie sees Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses.

"Aah! Let me go!"Charlie shouted as she breaks his grip then runs out.

"Charlie!"Sydney shouted

Sydney grabbed her and Chrarlie's books and ran after her. Sydney caught up to her. Sydney made Charlie sit down under a tree and started to fan her with Sydney's note book. Charlie looked still freaked out.

"I'm gonna calm your emotions a little okay. Just take a deep breath."Sydney said

Charlie nodded and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Sydney started calming Charlie down. About that time Sydney notice a bicycle mirror. It was blinding her. That's when Sydney saw Bloody Mary in it. Sydney noticed that Charlie was asleep. Sydney packed their books in their backpacks then put them on her arms, and then fixed Charlie on her back. Sydney then walked them back to the hotel where her and the brothers were staying. Sydney opened the door and then moved to the bed and laid Charlie down on it. Sydney then started to cover up all the mirrors. Once that was done she pulled out her phone.

* * *

***With the brothers***

Sam and Dean driving down the road. Sam is on his cell phone.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks."Sam said then hangs up

"So?"Dean asked glancing at his brother

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."Sam replied

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"Dean asked

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."Sam replied

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"Dean asked

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe."Sam started but stopped when his cell phone rings.

"Hello?"Sam asked

The look of concern comes across his face.

"Sydney?"

Dean stepped on the gas.

Sam and Dean made it quickly back to the motel to see Sydney sitting in the floor with her head in her went straight to Sydney. Checking on her. Charlie woke up about that time. She sat up on the bed and placed her head on her knees.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?"Sydney said sitting next to Charlie.

Charlie looks up slowly.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."Sam replied

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?"Charlie asked

"No. No. Not anytime soon."Sydney said calmly

Dean and Sam sits on the bed too.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened."Dean said

"I can tell it if you want me to."Sydney said

Charlie nodded so Sydney took a deep breath and said:

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"Dean said

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have."Charlie said

She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again. Sydney messes with her emotions and Sydney made her fall back asleep.

Sam, Sydney, and Dean were driving in the rain.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault."Sydney said

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Syd. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."Dean replied

"I guess."Dean replied

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."Sam said

"Why, what do you mean?"Dean asked

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."Sam said

"Well how do you know that's going to work?"Dean asked

"I don't, not for sure."Sam said

"Well who's gonna summon her?"Dean asked

"I will. She'll come after me."Sam said

"You know what, that's it."Dean said as he pulls the car over. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you."Sam said

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."Sydney replied

"I could've warned her."Sam replied

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."Dean replied

"No you don't."Sam said

"I don't what?"Dean asked

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."Sam said

"What are you talking about?"Sydney asked

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"Sam replied

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."Dean said shocked

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."Sam said

"Your not going to do it alone."Sydney said

Sam went to fight her.

"THAT IS FINAL SAMUEL WINCHESTER. SO SHUT UP! I'M DRAINED ENOUGH AS IT IS!"Sydney replied

Sam didn't try to fight her anymore. He turned back in his seat and looked at the road. Dean smirked, he would have to give Sydney praise later.

The three made it to the store and Sam is trying to pick the lock on the door. It opens and they see many mirrors are in this shop.

"Well...that's just great."Dean said as he pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror. "All right let's start looking."

They split up and walk around the store and we see a flashing light that seems to be part of an alarm.

"Maybe they've already sold it."Dean said

"No, I can feel it, it's here."Sydney replied

Sam's flashlight stops on the mirror.

"I think Sydney is right look."Sam said

Dean walks over to him and pulls out the picture again to compare. It is the mirror.

"That's it."Dean said as he sighs "You sure about this?"

Sam hands Sydney the flashlight.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."Sam said then he looks at Dean and Sydney who gives him unsure looks back. Sam picks up the crowbar "Bloody Mary."

Dean turns to see a light coming through the store.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful." Dean said then Sam readies the crowbar again "Smash anything that moves."

Dean crawls away towards the front door. He sees a headlight.

"Crap."Dean whispered

He puts the crowbar down and begins to walk to the door.

* * *

***with Sam and Sydney***

Meanwhile Sam and Sydney hears a breath, so he turns to look at a different mirror, when they at Mary's they see her in it.

* * *

***With Dean***

Dean walked outside to try and buy Sam and Sydney some time. Dean raised his hands in the air. He saw a bunch of police outside, with their door pointing guns at Dean.

"Hold it."The police shouted

"Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system."Dean cried

"Who are you?"The police asked

"I'm the boss's kid."Dean said

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?"The police asked

* * *

***With Sam and Sydney***

Sam and Sydney were trying to get a lock on Mary. However she kept jumping from mirror to mirror. Sam sees her in on mirror the corner of his eye and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She is in a different one now, and he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He is now back facing her mirror.

"Come on. Come into this one."Sam said

Sam looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. Sam starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica."The reflection said

* * *

***With Dean *  
**

"Like I said, I was adopted."Dean said

"Yeah."The police said

Dean is being covered back and front by the two cops.

"You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now."Dean said

He punches one cop, backhands the other, then punches the cop in front of him again. They are now on the ground.

* * *

***With Sam and Sydney***

Sam is still where he was, for some reason he couldn't move.

"You never told her the truth—who you really were."The reflection said as Sam is now falling towards the ground. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen!"

Sydney jumped up and grabbed the crowbar and goes through the mirror. Sydney wasted no time dropping to her knees beside Sam.

"Sam? Sammy? Are you okay?Sammy talk to me"Sydney asked

"It's Sam."Sam replied

About that time Dean walked in. In reference to the blood that had come out of his brother's eyes

"God, are you okay?"Dean asked

"Uh, yeah."Sam replied

"Come on, come on."Dean said

He pulls Sam up. He puts Sam's arm over his neck, and they begin to walk out, until Mary (again, much like Samara coming out of the TV in The Ring) comes out of the frame of the mirror. They turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass. May walks towards them and they both fall to the ground. They both start bleeding from the face, but Sydney stepped in front of them. The brothers felt calmly they felt the blood from their eyes stop. Mary reaches out and grabs Sydney by the leg and pulls Sydney towards Mary. Sydney screams as she goes through the glass. Sydney is now right under Mary.

"You sweet child..It's all your fault...People all around you die, and it's all your fault. you and I both know those two that you hold close will be the next to die."Mary said

Sydney felt blood start to poor from her eyes. About that time she heard movement from above her. She looked up with Mary to see Dean as he reaches up and pulls over a mirror so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!"Mary shouted

Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. Dean throws down the mirror he held and it shatters.

"Hey Sam? Sydney?"Dean asked

"Yeah?"Sam asked

"hm?"Sydney asked

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?"Dean asked

Sam chuckles weakly. While Sydney just smirks. The three quickly leave before anything else happens.

* * *

***A little while Later***

After a shower and whipping all the blood from their eyes the three packed up. Sydney released Charlie from her calming emotion sleep. The group all get into Impala. Sam and Dean got into the front of the Impala and Sydney got in the back with Charlie. Dean pulled up to a house. Charlie turned to the brothers and Sydney.

"So this is really over?"Charlie asked them

Dean nods and said:

"Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you."Charlie said

Dean reaches back to shake her hand,Charlie then turns and hugs Charlie tightly, and she gets out of the car.

"Charlie?"Sam started Charlie turns around "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house.

Dean gently hits Sam and said:

"That's good advice."

They drive off. After a couple of minutes of driving Dean broke the quietness of the ride.

"Hey Sam?"Dean started

"Yeah?"Sam asked

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."Dean said

"Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."Sam said then he looks out the window and sees Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole, as they turn the corner she disappears behind the pole.

Sam turns in his seat and sees Sydney.

"What was Mary talking about?"Sam asked

"You have your secrets I have mine. I'll come clean with you, when you do with me."

Dean looked in the review mirror and smirked at her. Sam turned around in his seat. Sydney reached into her bag she kept in the back and pulled out her ipod.


End file.
